


Welcoming arms

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Precisely in this order), Adult Senju Itama, Adult Senju Kawarama, Art, Background Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Bad Ending, Comfort/Angst, Comic, Dark!Hashirama, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Image Heavy, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: When Tobirama comes back to Konoha, he's welcomed by his brothers.All two of them.





	Welcoming arms

**Author's Note:**

> Took me around a month, but it's finally done.  
> With massive thanks to miakiro, dahtwitchi and sazandorable for help and support!
> 
> Please, do note that it might appear like a happy story. It is not.
> 
> READING ORDER: Left to right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with.


End file.
